Talk:Makuta
Suggestions Ok, this guy is basically Makuta from Bionicle, or what I remember of him. There is just so much wrong with this article. I do believe that, in the Character Rules that are established, characters clearly originating from outside series were not okay, at all. Using the name? That's fine. Using the Image? I'm sure there's nicer images out there, but it's fine. Using Makuta's Story? No good. The fact that this guy is godmod spree? Not okay. If you'll hear me out, I'm going to suggest some changes to back-story and abilities of Makuta in general. We'll start with story, since that's what annoys me the most. *1st: This is not a suggestion. Remove the whole 'created the Bakugan' thing. That's not going to be acceptable. At all. You could say 'this was one of the first Bakugan', but making this the creator of the Bakugan is seriously infringing on the main series continuity because, it's possible in the future that such a figure could be identified. *2nd: The entire 'History' section needs to be removed and changed. This is basically quoting Makutas' history from Bionicle. If I may make a suggestion; Say something similar to Vladitor's backstory; Makuta wanted the perfect core out of a desire for power, blah blah blah and messed up, had to rebuild himself and wait 5000+ years to return. I'm more than willing to let you challenge the brawlers, but any mention of the Toa is going to have to be removed. Like I said before, try to be original! Do you really think that just copying off the Bionicle universe will make a good story? I'll tell you; it wont. There's a lot of ideas you could use to give this guy a similar backstory; he could be an ancient evil the six legendary warriors had to defeat. It doesn't take much to come up with backstory that fits what you want. *3rd: Those abilities of his; get rid of them, all of them. Make the entire section from scratch, please. Such things as the Matoran universe will never appear here. If I may make a suggestion, based on my knowledge of Makuta: :1500 Gs, Darkus. Has the unique ability to call in another Darkus Bakugan when he stands. ::Create some ability cards that fit Makutas theme. You're more than welcome to name the abilities after Bionicle references, too. Overall; yes, it does seem like the easy way out by pretty much ripping off another series for backstory, and I do love the Bionicle series, but this character goes against not only the Rules, but is clearly overpowered and broken in all aspects of the world. If you'd like, I'd be more than happy to help you create an original Back story for him and come up with some fine abilities. Seriously consider all of this; because if not, I'll have to fulfill my duties and follow the established rules by erasing this article if you can't change it.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 21:50, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll do it, but I can't make him a Bakugan. The whole point of the story I'm starting this summer is to tell what Makuta has been up to since Mata Nui's banishment. Yes I can revamp the article completely, make him a character shrouded in total mystery, allow him to control a few humans to destroy the Brawlers and claim the Gods, but there is no way I can make him a Bakugan. I need a villian, and he is supposed a UNIVERSAL threat. But all mention of the Matoran in the article will be scrapped, this I promise. I'll also destroy his abilities section, but his personality will remain. Is this okay? Makutathetyrant 22:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC) There. BTW, the reason as to why he can't be a Bakugan is because he is already a spiecies, he is a Makuta. Plus, if you follow the story, he is 40 million feet tall. I'll probablly have to establish his powers on the BIONICLE fanon site. Is it al right if I link that article to this one?Makutathetyrant 23:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :It's...better.....40 million feet tall? I don't think so; any entity of that size would collapse in on themselves thanks to their own gravity. Also; the species 'makuta' does not exist in this world, so being a Bakugan is completely rational. Even if you want to argue against that decision, the Bakugan have many species. And it can still be a villain if it's a Bakugan; look at Naga, it was a villain. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 23:31, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I really can't. He's going to have sporadic appearances, but his forms will not be refelected, heck, not even his speicies if that's a necessity, but please under stand that making him a bakugan is going to be difficult, because he is supposed to be the main villian in this whole chain of storys I'm starting. I'm creating a whole new continutity. Please understand. Makutathetyrant 00:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Dude, Make A Rakshi Army Type Thing. Then Make AN Ability For Him TO Summon A Few.-Creator613 No offence, but your so-called reason isn't valid. Mata-Nui wasn't banished all that long. During that time Teridax was busy dealing with the rebellions inside his body, and then went to Bara Magna to destroy Mata-Nui. Hunter Serge 19:45, April 22, 2010 (UTC) This takes place after his battle with Mata nui, way after. I'm writing a section in custom bionicles to eplain how he survived and how MN was banished again. What happens there is not so controlled, plus it will fit with my story here. Plus what happens after the main stroyline ended is not controlled, because BIONICLE will lose a lot of its fanbase. Its all up to them how the stroyline goes after the Battle, but only parts will be canon in BIONICLE. The story chain I'm writing is my version. Makutathetyrant 20:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ....What you just said makes no sense. The story is continuing, and the FANS are helping, through 3 major Bionicle fansites. BZPower...and two others I cannot recall the name of xD Also, the Mata-Nui Robot was kinda smashed into Bota Manga, so it is presumadely damaged beyond repair. Hunter Serge 02:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) True, but this MY universe I'm creating. Take it as: a way I would do things if I were in charge. In my story, Makuta somehow survived the explosion and rebuilt the MN robot, and again banished Mata Nui into space. That's the second story I'm focusing on in Custom Bionicles this summer. Then, almost 400,000 years later this story in the Bakugan Fanon wiki takes place. Makutathetyrant 03:28, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm pretty sure Kasei wanted to make sure this wiki DIDN'T break the canon - I presume that refers to the canon of other series too. And your story obviously breaks the Bionicle Canon. Hunter Serge 19:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Kasei said the article was fine, so I'm leaving it at that. Makutathetyrant 21:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC)